Card Call
by K1w1-chi
Summary: Iris and her idiotic stepsister Taylor are sent to the Naruto-Verse with little to no chakra and these things called "Call Cards" which gives them powers that are supposed to help them survive. Well isn't this just dandy? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

01

Okay before I begin this I should inform you of something. You know that story about Cinderella and how she was treated horribly. Everyone always felt sorry for her and some girls even said they'd trade places with her and in the end she gets some prince. May I just inform everyone that a real life Cinderella gets no such sympathy because nobody cares.

My mother had married a rich man and I became a Ferris, no not like a Ferris wheel, this was the last name of the man. I was about seven years old at the time and Mr. Ferris had a daughter my age. Her name was Taylor and she was the little ball of sunshine to everyone but me. Yes I hated little Taylor with a burning passion.

Her little locks of golden hair and vibrant green eyes and cute little heart shaped face and button nose won various people over with her looks. Not to mention the little sun dresses she would always be seen in and her amazing acting skills. Behind the scene it was very different.

Now I had auburn hair, a normal sized face, murky green eyes, and I usually wore a long sweater and black jeans. I was slightly tan, well let's just say Taylor's skin was like when you're coloring skin with an orange pencil and you barely touch the page while mine was when you get red and put slight pressure for a pinkish skin. That's the best way to describe it in my opinion.

Anyway I should probably at least tell you my name. I'm Iris, ya that eye thing is what my mom named me because apparently something fell into my iris after I was born and she decided to name me after it. At least it's more creative then Taylor, right?

Now for personality types. Like I said, Taylor is an amazing actress. Around people she's a sweet and polite girl, a model child in every aspect. Behind the scenes though, like with other kids, she's a total bitch. She's a bully to others, sadly including me. It's gotten so bad to the point where she refuses to acknowledge me as a member of the family so obviously nobody at our high esteemed private school knows it.

I however am silent. No I'm not shy I just prefer not to say as much. I enjoy the silent and most importantly, sleeping. I'm very lazy, that's a given. Well I say lazy but in actuality I do enjoy certain things in life, such as training. I'm talking about like wearing weights, ya that type of training. The weights are mostly because I'm in the school's water polo team as the goalie so I need to be able to propel myself out of the water, so obviously I train often so I don't let down the team.

I also enjoy gymnastics a bit too much actually. Well at least I'm a lot better at it then I am in water polo so that's a plus for me. Basically I'm in amazing physical health. Taylor on the other hand is good at a couple things as well. Taylor is amazing an manipulation, if she were in one of those low budget superhero movies she'd make the perfect antagonist.

She's also fairly good at making others turn on each other and creates doubt in groups. Yes it kills me to say these things but she is decent at certain things like this. Now let's get to the actual story, the time when I got stuck into a fictional world with the bitch of a sister.

I skipped happily along the river that was by my house on the way to school. My sister had a car that her father bought her and she refused to drive me so here I was, enjoying a nice early morning walk by the riverbed.

I started to recall an argument I had with Taylor right before we had gone to bed. We were bickering about this one TV show called Naruto. She had skipped a lot of episodes and says she knows everything about it and she constantly write fanfictions for it. I will add she writes those Mary Sue fics that always includes her and saving the world or something of the sort. It's stupid really but what could I do about it?

Well she basically wanted me to do some spell check before she posted it on the web and when I did, well it didn't go well. I mean the word count was decent at six hundred words but the paragraph structure…well there was none. It was mostly just two large blocks of writing and the dialogue was one of those where they write the name and colons then what ever they're saying.

I try to help her with it but she just yelled at me and took her laptop somewhere else and I rolled my eyes. Typical of her. I mean she always does something like this. If I get into a TV show then she gets into it and she matches herself up with every single character possible.

I frown as a small cat walks next to me and I identify it as the neighbors cat that likes to stroll by here occasionally so I bend down and pet it behind her ear. She was a cute little white cat with big blue eyes and everyone around here adores her. Everyone except Taylor, she is a dog lover and cat hater which is kind of sad but you know the type.

"Hey Millie." I coo as the cat licks my palm and I stand back up. "I have to get to school, I'll make sure to bring some fish treats for you after school. Bye." I say before going back to my walk. I end up getting to the school ten minutes early and I see Taylor driving up in her car so I ignore her and go to my locker. I get my textbooks and sigh. Another day at this boring institute.

I fell a slight pain in the back of my neck and glare at whoever threw their pencil at me and I see Taylor's boyfriend motioning me to move my head so I comply. It's not like I did it because I was weak, I decided he needed as much education as possible since he's a fucking dumbass. The bell for my last class ends and I happily get up and go outside to the pool and run to get changed before the other girls show up.

I'm the first person in the water and decide to start my laps as the coach comes over while I see some girls going to the dressing room. "Morning Iris." Coach Williams says and I wave after I finish the first lap. I go for a second, knowing out warm-ups was always doing a 100 meter swim then stretches. I finish quickly and get to my stretches as other girls start jumping into the pool.

"Iris!" I feel someone jump onto my back and I let out a weak grunt as I sink a bit. I pop my head out of the water and look at the little raven headed girl known as my best friend. "Hello Heather." I say while continuing my stretching.

"So did you figure out how to do the math homework?" My friend asks while rubbing the back of her head. "Nope." I say quickly and she frowns. "Awe, I thought you were the silent smart type." She grumbles as she began her laps, leaving me with a small smile placed on my lips. Practice ended rather early, it being only six o'clock, so I get out and quickly put on my after practice sport shorts and t-shirt. I leave the room and start walking back to the house.

I let out a small involuntary shiver as the wind whips past me and I quickly stop by the market to grab some fish snacks that I knew Millie was fond of and walked back to where Millie was during this time, hanging on the street light across from my house. I jump up a bit while holding a fishy snack and the cat jumps down and takes it.

I give her a few more before heading to my house. The first thing I do was run to the bathroom and quickly turned the shower onto a nice warm setting and I go to get my clothes as the water heats up. As I go back I see Taylor about to enter. "Hey, I'm about to shower." I call out and she scoffs. "Please, I get to shower before you." She bites back.

"Come on Taylor, I'm freezing from being in the water and I just got home. Why didn't you shower while I was gone?" I asked with a frown. "Because I didn't want to then, but now I do." She says and I frown. "Iris, just let your sister take a shower, it shouldn't take too long." My mom called and I frowned before going back to my room and sinking onto the bed.

Well an hour in a half later Taylor finally finishes and I run to the shower before she decides to do a full facial treatment or whatever she does. I put it on hot and frown when it's barely even considered warm, leave it to Taylor to take all the hot water. I end up taking a pathetic excuse of a shower before going downstairs and making myself some hot chocolate to warm myself up. Thank god Taylor didn't come down and try to take it from me or else I'd have to cut a bitch.

Once I finished up I decide to go to bed. I crash down on my small bed and curl up into a ball and wrap my covers around me. I start to doze off when I hear a loud crashing sound in the kitchen that makes me jump up. I run downstairs in only a large t-shirt and black underwear into the kitchen. "What's going on?" I call out and I hear footsteps upstairs and see Taylor coming down. "What did you do, freak?" Taylor asks and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't do anything, just came down to investigate." I replied with a sour expression. I guess our parents were not gone since they obviously weren't home or else Mr. Ferris would be down here watching some shitty news broadcasting show. I peer into the opening and look around the kitchen. That's when I saw some glowing thing on the counter, two to be exact.

Taylor and I walked over and saw they were two jar necklaces with some glowing blue thing in the middle of them. We each pick one up gingerly and Taylor's face turns into one of realization. "This is just like the fanfics. I out this on and I get to go to the TV show world!" Taylor said before putting it on. "Wait we probably shouldn't. You don't just wear some weird necklace you magically find in your kitchen, you call the cops." I tried to reason but she didn't listen.

That's when I felt a burning in the palm of my hand and saw the jar cap was now gone and it was melting into my skin. I let out a small squeak and saw the one on Taylor's neck was doing the same thing. Her face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out, and boy do I wish I could've seen anything other than that mug of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

02

"Yes we found them outside of the village gates." I heard a voice although it sounded distant and I close my eyes since I felt a headache creeping up on me. "They have weird marks on them, they look like some form of lettering on it and the other is two squiggly lines." She said and I froze. _What's going on, what the hell? This doesn't seem right, I feel weird. I feel tiny and I don't like it. _Before I can even do anything I fall back asleep.

The next time I wake up and could see a white ceiling that reminds me of a hospital room's ceiling. Not to mention the smell, hell I was most likely in a hospital. I had a migraine coming on again and I swallowed down some bile that tries to come up. _Now how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was those two glowing bottles and the pain in my hand. _That's when I looked down at my hand and saw a symbol. It looked like a Virgo symbol and I was confused. I mean it was my star sign and all but I didn't have it tattooed on my skin.

"Oh you're awake." The sudden noise made my cringe and cling onto my head. I heard footsteps scampering over to me and I knew I surprised her. "Lay down, please." She said and I quickly followed her suggestion. "Where am I?" My voice sounded rather weird. As in it was scratchy like I hadn't talked in awhile but something else was wrong. It sounded like a kid's voice.

"You and your friend were found near the gates of Konoha and we took you to the hospital once we saw how battered you were. We say probably chakra exhaustion." The nurse explained. "Konoha?" I asked weakly and she nodded. "Yes, you do know where that is, right? In the fire country?" She asked and I decided to play it off and nodded. "Um ya." I said and I felt a bit nauseated.

"You look a bit green." The nurse said and I nodded. She brought a trashcan up and I quickly got rid of anything that was in my stomach and once I was done I ended up dry heaving. "Sorry." I said once I knew I was done. "Oh it's alright. I expected as much. You and your friend have been asleep for almost two weeks." The nurse said and my eyes widened. I was out that long.

"Anyway the doctor should be here any minute to do a check on your health and once that's done we can figure out who you are, okay?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh yes I forgot, you were found with these bank cards." She said while handing me a small deck of maybe only eight cards. I looked them over and they all had the Virgo symbol on the backs of them. "Thank you." I said and she left the room.

I flipped over the first card and to my surprise there was writing, despite the nurse saying they were blank.

**Time Card:**

**Stops time temporarily, limited use.**

***Can't use in life or death situations**

***Can't travel too far**

***Only lasts about fifteen minutes.**

**Call Card:**

**Calls your deck of cards, unlimited use.**

**Web Trap Card:**

**Creates web like trap wherever placed, unlimited use.**

***Web is sticky**

***Can be cut with enough force**

**Gravity Card:**

**Lets you bend gravity, limited use.**

***Can only go up 100 feet in the air**

**Invisible Card:**

**Let's you go invisible, unlimited use.**

***People can't hear you**

**Ghost Card:**

**Lets you go through objects, limited use.**

***Can only be combined with Invisible Card and Gravity Card.**

**Combining Card:**

**Let's you combine with other cards for desired effect, limited use.**

***Some card can't be combined.**

**Manual Card:**

**Summons manual on how to use cards, unlimited use.**

I look at the cards confused and looked at the manual card. Much help this is, I don't know how to use a card to get the manual that's supposed to show me how to use the cards. Who the hell even made this shit? I looked at the manual card and physically face palmed. At the bottom read: **(Hold manual card in front of you and call out it's name to activate)**.

I held out the manual card with a frown. "Manual Card." I said and suddenly there was a swirling light and in my hand was a small booklet and I opened it up to read what was inside.

**Introduction:**

** You're probably confused aren't you? Well I'm here to sort things out and explain to you how various things work. You have been selected to participate in a new program called the 'Call Card Program' or CCP for short. We are testing the ability of our cards by sending normal people into worlds that they normally wouldn't be able to survive in with only basic essentials and the cards to see how well they can adapt. **

**We understand you most likely want to go back home but once you've entered the program generator your soul becomes one with the new universe, making going back home fatal, we're sorry for this inconvenience. In this world you may recognize various things since we placed you in a familiar place to help you.**

**We hope you enjoy your stay in this world and please read the manual whenever you see fit since there will be trials to see if you can effectively use the cards properly. Make sure the check the table of contents. **

**You're truly, Card Call Corporation.**

**Table of Contents:**

**Using Your Call Cards**

**Using Call Cards Effectively**

**How to obtain more Call Cards**

**Collecting Call Cards**

**Types of Call Cards**

**Benevolent or Tyrant Cards?**

**Your Moral Level**

**Limited and Unlimited**

**How to Earn Money from CCP**

**Tasks to Do**

**Your Log Card**

Needless to say after reading the introduction I was in shock. I couldn't go back home so I was stuck here and now I have these call cards. I opened the book, wondering how to get rid of the manual so nobody would be able to find it.

**Using Your Call Cards:**

**As you may or may not have know, summoning your call cards is fairly easy. Here are the basic commands:**

**"Deck Summon" – To summon your deck.**

**"Deck Dismissal" – Hiding your cards**

**These are just the simple commands and you're free to make your own as time goes on. You can also separately call certain cards from the deck if you hold your hand out like you're holding the card and calling out its name.**

**In order to deselect an active card simple say "*Card Name* Dismissed" and the card will go back to the deck. It's advised that you don't let other's know of your cards. It's also best to know what type of card you are using as you have a moral in your Card Log and depending on how high or low it is depends on how you can use cards. Check out the sections "Your Log Card" as well as "Benevolent and Tyrant Cards" for more information on this matter.**

**We shall also inform you that it is impossible to use another person's call card since the symbol on wherever the jar of power touched is the symbol that connects your power to the card. Cards can also level up depending on your Moral level so be careful of it and make sure to check your log often.**

I heard footsteps and panicked a bit so I held the manual out in front of me. "Manual Card: Dismissed." I whispered and it disappeared and I felt it go into the deck. I held the deck near me and looked over just in time to see the doctor walking through the door.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a gentle smile placed on his lips. "A bit dizzy." I replied with a frown. Well after a normal doctor check up something not so normal happened. "Now we're just going to connect you to this monitor to see how your chakra is." He said while hooking me up to a machine that reminds me of a blood pressure machine.

After it beeped a bit he frowned. "It seems your chakra reserves are smaller than the normal civilian, much like your sister." He said and I looked at him. "I don't have a sister." I replied calmly and he looked confused. "Are you sure? You were found with a blonde haired girl about your age at the village gates and you both have low chakra." He explained.

"We are step-sisters." I said back and he nodded. "Okay now may I ask for a name and age?" He asked and I nodded. "Iris Edwards, age sixteen." I said and he stopped. "You look seven." He said and I looked at my hands and noticed they were small. Note to self; look at the category "Your Body" in the manual. "It was a joke, I'm seven and so is my sister." I said back and he nodded as he wrote that down.

"That's all I need. You will be staying here for a little while longer and then we will have some people come in and ask you some more questions, to make sure you are just a normal kid and find out more about you, then afterwards we will bring you to the Hokage and we'll sort things out, okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Understood." I said in an almost whisper and I watched as he left. This just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><em>So this story was inspired by this story called Death and Sake by Wyrvel so check it out and yes I had permission to use the ghost card and such, I always ask before doing something stupid. Well that's about all I have to say, I don't know what day I'll be updating but hopefully often since I'm also working on a Supernatural fanfiction so I'm swamped along with a Harry Potter Fic so I'll be pretty busy for awhile. I will not give up on this story though, I promise!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"You have no idea what-so-ever on how you appeared outside of that gate?"

"None"

"Your chakra levels are very small, is it a clan trait?"

"No"

"Are you a member of a clan?"

"No"

"Do you have any holes in your memory?"

"No"

"Ever met with a man named Orochimaru?"

"No"

"Do you have any plans on harming anyone in the village?"

"No"

"Do you know who the Hokage is?"

"No"

"Have you suffered from any head injuries?"

"No"

"Your name is foreign, where are you from?"

"Unsure, not good with locations."

"You have no idea where you're from?"

"No"

"You said you didn't have any memory problems."

"I don't."

"Why can't you remember where you're from?"

"Because it's not from around here."

"That'll be all, are you well enough to see the Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go with your Step-Sister?"

"Yes."

After the hour of none stop questioning was over I was relieved to finally be able to walk. They gave me a standard green shirt and blue pants along with some sandals that was a pain to put on. While walking I met up with Taylor who looked like a child as well. It had been a full week since I woke up and it's the first I've seen her.

"Hello, Taylor." I greeted her and she just scowled before nodding. Guess she wasn't happy about me coming with her to this world, and I can say I wasn't excited about being here with her either. We walked in silence over to the Hokage tower and went up the various stairs and by the time we were at the top Taylor was absolutely winded while I was panting a bit.

They knocked on the door twice before an older voice told them to come inside so we followed in suit. We looked over at the Hokage and he was a lot older than you would've guessed since in the anime he actually looked a bit younger. "Come on over." He said while motioning to some seat and dismissing the two anbu members that had escorted us here.

"From what I've hear you two are Taylor and Iris, correct?" He asked and we both nodded. "Now as we don't know much about you or your parents you'll be placed into the orphanage until your claimed by a legal guardian." The Hokage explained. "We don't have one of those." Taylor announced and he looked over at us before nodding.

"Then we'll put you up for the kids who can be adopted. Once you're nine you can live in an apartment with two other kids from the orphanage after taking the proper tests but until then you'll stay there. You can also apply to attend the ninja academy but due to us not knowing much about you two we'll need to wait to make sure you're safe before we allow you, which could take years so you'll most likely be starting the academy at an older age than most kids." The Hokage explained.

"We'll get to be ninjas!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly and the Hokage nodded. "If you two want." He said and Taylor nodded enthusiastically before the Hokage looked over at me, "And you, Iris?" He asked me. "I wouldn't mind." I said in a soft voice and he nodded with a smile. "Now let's get you two settled into one of the Orphanages, this one is called the Honorable Orphanage, a good place to grow up in." The Hokage said as he led us to the door and an anbu member showed up.

The Hokage told him where to take us and we vanished in some leaves and we both felt dizzy afterwards. We walked into the orphanage and he told them what was going on and handed the owned what I assumed was our information that they have gathered on us. "Welcome Iris and Taylor." The elder lady said with a smile as she wrote some things down on a paper.

"Could you sit in those seats for now, this may take awhile. We need to put all your information in the Orphanage's records before we can give you a bed in this place." She explained and we nodded before sitting down on a bench, our feet not even reaching the floor due to our short stature.

"This is so awesome; sucks that you came with me though…" Taylor mumbled the last part and I glared. "Do you have cards?" I decided to ask and she nodded with a sly smirk while showing me a deck with Aquarius symbols on the backs of them, there were eight just like mine. "They give me special powers I think." She says with a smile.

"It's best you don't let anyone else know." I say quietly. "I know, I'm not an idiot." Taylor grumbled and I nodded. This was going to be difficult. "Have you figured them out yet?" I decided to ask her. "Ya, I know enough." She said and I nodded, opting that I was done talking to I'd just relax a bit and wait. "What are on your cards? I assume you have the Call Card, Manual Card, and the Combining Card, but what else?" Taylor decided to ask.

"Web Trap, Invisibility, Gravity, Time, and Ghost." I said silently and she nodded, "And you?" I asked and I heard her scoff. "Like I'd tell you, mine are better though." She said and I scowled at her before wondering what would happen if I just accidently set off the web trap. I decided against it for obvious reasons before looking ahead. I find a way to space out for an hour before we were called by the elder lady.

"I have to give you two different names, confidentiality and all, so what will you like to be called. I'll be putting the same Surname since we're adopting you girls in pairs." The elder lady said and I had to quickly think of what I wanted to be called. "Tomiko will be fine for me." Taylor said and she nodded before looking at me. "Izumi." I decided and she nodded.

"Surnames now?" She asked and looked between the two of us. I knew Taylor…Tomiko would be deciding since she likes to do things like that so I decided to just go along with it. "Fujioka." Tomiko decided on and she nodded before putting it in. "Then Tomiko Fujioka and Izumi Fujioka, let's go and get you a bed and cubby." She said as she led us through a narrow hallway until we got to a large mass of beds. "This is the girl's room, there are two beds at the end and behind them is a cubby for your personal belongings." She said and we nodded.

"Now how about we go and see the other kids at the orphanage, they should all be eating dinner right now. We're not a very big orphanage so you'll find out who is who easily." She said with a grin and we both just nodded. We got to a small dining room, well small for all the kids inside. There was a good amount, what you'd expect from an orphanage.

We were introduced to the kids before we were seated. "Now tomorrow we will go out and get you two some clothes, two outfits each is the rules here." The elder lady said before letting the kids attack us with questions. Needless to say my only reaction to this place was it was going to be troublesome and rather annoying in my opinion.

_Yay I finished another chapter super fast so here you are. Actually I already have chapter 4 written but y'all have to wait for me to write chapter five before I post that one._

So anyway to Naruto4Evar, thank you so much for the review and I'm super happy you enjoy the story so far and it makes you smile because that makes me smile so yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Now most would think as a teenaged girl I would be in hell surrounded by kids who can't even tie their own shoes…and those people would be absolutely correct in every way and form. The thing that I was rather grateful for though, was that Tomiko wasn't too thrilled either from this turn in events. I mean usually if she was around guys she had never met she'd be the first to introduce herself and probably flirt, but keep in mind she has the mindset of a sixteen year old girl and there's nothing attractive about some seven year old kid who was digging for gold at the dinner table.

Luckily dinner was already almost over so everyone was started to slowly leave to the place was getting rather empty rather fast so we could at least eat in peace. We sat down at a far end table and they gave us two plates with some un-disguisable foods that I swore to the great lord that it had moved and looked at me before I started to eat it. It wasn't as bad as it looked but it was still bad enough that I cringed slightly but I couldn't be rude to the caretaker of the place or else she might spit in it next time.

Tomiko however didn't even touch her food, claiming it wasn't good enough for her mouth and she'd get something tastier tomorrow for breakfast when we went clothes shopping, boy was she in for a surprise. Once I finished my meal we were taken to the public orphanage shower room where we had to strip down in front of all the little brats to take a shower. I wasn't embarrassed though and neither was Tomiko judging by how our bodies weren't even close to being developed so it really didn't matter if we were seen naked.

We quickly finished and were told to head to the bedrooms since it was already time for bed, although the sun was still up and shining. I groaned as I was put was given the night clothes that the orphanage provided for all orphans which consisted of a large shirt that we'd eventually grow into and long pants of random colors, mine happened to be a bright green while Tomiko got pink. We crawled under the covers of our little bed and I looked over at Tomiko who was staring intently at me.

"Izumi." I heard a whisper and nodded so she'd know I was listening. "We have to make a run for it, I can't stand it here already." She whispered and she looked rather serious. "This place provides shelter, clothes, and food. It's the best we've got and once we can we'll apply for a way to live by ourselves, understood Tomiko?" I said, still trying to adjust to her new name along with my own. She seemed to grumble something under her breath before giving me another look.

"I looked at the manual when I had free time and there were cards in there that could be used to create a house you know." Tomiko decided to tell me and I scowled. "That can't be good, we need to be careful. It would be suspicious if we somehow ran away and had a house that wasn't there before. We need to be careful of the cards, understood?" I scolded her and she glared. "Don't you use that tone with me, if it wasn't for me then you'd be living in a rut with your mother." She hissed at me.

"Listen we'll never be able to get back to our world so that's irrelevant now." I replied back calmly and she just narrowed her gaze before turning around to sleep. Well sleep came easy to me since I was still in a young body and therefore my thought process was completely changed.

I woke up to the windows being drawn and a younger caretaker with long brown hair all pulled into a low ponytail and golden eyes staring down at me. "Good morning." She says once she noticed I was looking at her and I nodded in reply as Tomiko shifted under the blankets, obviously not wanting to get up. I got out of the bed and followed my nose to the kitchen were few kids were in there eating. "Morning.' The elderly lady said and I nodded as I went to a big man, obviously all muscle, and a military style hair cut along with white clothes and really narrowed eyes. He gave me a plate of eggs and toast for breakfast along with a glass of orange juice which I gladly took.

I ate in the corner and once I finished I went over to the elderly caretaker. "Where should I go?" I asked her and she smiled. "Well you could play outside or go to the art room or the library or even the play room. The orphanage is free rein and you can always take naps if you're tired. You have a lot of freedom here if you're a good child; the only things required is sleeping time, meal times, and shower times. Although today you'll be taken to the town to get you some clothes." The lady explained and I just nodded before leaving.

I went over to the library and relaxed into one of the chairs as I grabbed a book from the shelf. To my surprise it was in English so I smiled as I started to flip through it. I thought since I was in Naruto there would be only Japanese but I guess I should thank CCP for making this an English safe environment. Although I was sure some things were set in stone with sealing and everything, you can't just change a language of sealing to English I guess.

I was flipping through the book when I got a smart idea. I held out my hand as if I were holding a card. "Manual Card." I called out and I suddenly had a card in my hand and I smiled. I held it out and summoned the manual itself and started to flip through it. "Your Body…or maybe Card Types…which one…?" I questioned out loud before deciding on the body part.

**Your Body**

**As you may or may not have already made note of, your body has changed. We've been careful not to change it all too much so you just look younger so you have a larger playing field and more time to learn before you're considered old enough to not need help by others. Keep in mind that this means that you will appear, and sound, like a younger version of yourself, which is irreversible. **

**You may also realize that your emotions are a bit different since of the hormonal imbalance due to the changing of your age. Please understand that this is temporary and as you age it should go away but random anger, jealously, love, and sadness should be expected.**

**You may also realize that in your world you have been given a very small amount of chakra that can't be used for all too much except for basic maneuvers that most people can easily do. We apologize for this but if too much had been changed in your anatomy it could've lead to problems down the road for you so we gave you the bare minimum, once again sorry for the inconvenience. **

**We should also inform you that some of the cards that we have given you, or will give you, could change the basic aspects of your body. We'll use ghost for example, your eyes could change so they are a very pale version of your natural eye color and so on for different cards so be careful while using such cards.**

**It's also relevant that we inform you that there are some cards that can change colors on your body so say you have the color pallet card then you'll be free to change your basic aspects of your body such as skin, eye, and hair color along with some other things.**

I let out a small groan of annoyance at this, it didn't seem all too fun to have my body changed but since it's already done I'll learn how to cope with it. I lean back slightly in the seat as I see someone walking in, quickly getting rid of the manual before looking back at the book I was originally reading, some stupid romance book I think.

"Who are you?" The kid asked while pushing up his glasses. He looked to be around a ten year old kid who was on the nerdy side. "Fujioka Izumi." I said as I continued reading the book. "That book is for the teenagers you know, you have to read from that section." The kid said while pointing to a section in the library that was clearly labeled at 6-12 year olds.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the kid before continuing the book. Just because it was a crappy romance didn't mean I wouldn't continue to read it. "Who are you?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Hirako Toro." He said while crossing his arms and scowling at me.

"Well Hirako-kun, I think I'll continue reading this book since I enjoy it. Thanks for your concern though." I replied calmly before deciding to lay on my stomach as I read. I heard some shuffling before the kid was by my side, yanking the book out of my grasp. I shot him a glare as he put it back where it belonged before going to the kids section and giving me a small book.

I looked at the cover before opening it up and realizing it was the type of book you'd read to a little kid to make them fall asleep. "This is more of your reading level." The kid said before pulling out his own book and opening it up to read it. It was also a little kid's book. I sighed before getting up, putting the baby book back, and going to pull out a horror novel next.

The kid shot me a look before getting back up and before he could yank the book away from me I moved so he couldn't. "Fujioka-chan, you aren't allowed to read it." The kid said while putting his hands on his hips. "But I want to read it and I'm capable of it so I shall." I said as I continued reading the first chapter. The book seemed like it would be enough to entertain me for a while.

"If you don't put it back I'll get Yukira-sama." He said with a glare and I chuckled. Like I knew who that was and I didn't really care about finding out who it was either but I didn't want to dumb up my mind with a book like the ones he expects me to read. "Do it." I taunted and I watched as the little tuff of brown hair left the room and came back not long with the woman who ad opened the blinds earlier this morning.

"I heard there was trouble." She said and he nodded before pointing to me. "She's reading a teen book." He said and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to look over at them. I noticed someone kneeled over me and I looked over at the gentle smile of, who I supposed was, Yukira.

"You're too young to understand those books so could you choose another one?" She asked me and I shook my head. "I understand this book perfectly." I said as I dog eared a page and put it down in front of me. "Is that so?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay then, if you understand it then I see no harm in reading it." She said with a smile and I nodded before she got up.

"You're Izumi-chan, correct? New here?" She said and I nodded. "Well then please don't taunt other kids here then, if you could read the book then you should've told Hirako-kun." She aid and I nodded. "I did." I replied calmly and she nodded before getting up and she said something to the boy who just nodded before going to sit back down with his book.

"So you understand that stuff?" He asked and I nodded. "Is it interesting?" He asked and once again I nodded. 'You aren't very talkative, are you?" He said and I just kept nodding, hoping he'd give up soon. He got quiet after that and I heard footsteps and looked over to see the old lady and Tomiko standing beside her. "We'll be going to go clothes shopping now, come along Izumi-chan." The caretaker said and I nodded before grabbing the book, running to the front where I wrote the name of the book and my name next to it so everyone knew I had the book, then going over to where they were.

I followed behind them and Tomiko was asking some questions and I found out the elder lady's name was Himura-sama or something like that. We started to walk out of the orphanage and we slowly looked around the place. The Leaf Village was a lively place with tons of people busily running around to take care of their many errands while some ninjas ran across the rooftops.

We stopped at a small shop that looked like a thrift shop so Tomiko wasn't all to excited about it. She probably wanted some designer brand clothes but judging by the food and size of the orphanage I'm going to go on a hunch we don't have much money.

We started to look around on the racks and I decided since I wanted to become a ninja I should dress like one so dark clothes were a must. I started to look through the darker section and ended up getting a crop top V-neck fishnet shirts, a long black jacket that went to me knees, some wrappings for my hands, black pants, and knee high ninja sandals that were also black. There if I'm ever caught in the night I'd like them to try and find me!

I got two of them to buy since most people just wore the same outfits forever and went up to Himura to buy the items. She smiled as we waited a whole two hours for Tomiko. She ended up with a kimono with a pink sash, waist thing, and sleeves while the rest was grey along with pink spandex shorts and ankle ninja sandals. We purchased the items before we went back to the orphanage to put them on.

I was happy the way my outfit was so I went back to the library to read some more books. I had a strange feeling that reading was going to a huge part in my every day life in this orphanage, and who was I to complain when I had all this good literature surrounding me?

_Hey everyone, wow so far I'm updating a lot, of course this is a new story so be expecting fast updates for awhile until I calm down on this._

_Also to Aura Phantomhive_

_So glad you enjoy the story that makes me very happy to hear to here is your update!_


End file.
